


强制发情14

by ccchs



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 07:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchs/pseuds/ccchs





	强制发情14

朴灿烈直接揽过边伯贤的大腿将人抱起。  
  
“哎，灿烈？”那男孩还不知道发生了什么，这一句话倒是惹来了罗斯的注意，他放开了旁边的男生瞧着朴灿烈准备离开的背影，立马道：“干嘛呢？”  
  
“走了。”  
  
边伯贤一直在朴灿烈怀里没出来过，他勾着朴灿烈的脖子将整个脸都埋在他肩膀处，一句不说。朴灿烈下楼到地下停车室中，打开后车门将人放在车座上，边伯贤坐回车上偏过头仍旧是不说话。  
  
朴灿烈伸手用手指擦干边伯贤眼角的泪珠，柔声道：“有什么哭的？”  
  
“前两天我去过c市。”边伯贤忽然道，他偏过头看着朴灿烈的目光轻笑一声，“我去的时候，你和仝斌抱在一起我就回来了，回家之后我发了高烧在医院住了两天刚出院跑来找你，你就又和人亲在一起。”  
  
朴灿烈顿时无言以对。  
  
“不过这的确不怪你。”边伯贤缩了缩身子，自言自语着：“我们签了合同，互相不干涉感情，是我先越界的。”  
  
边伯贤靠在椅背上，偏过头轻声道：“我喜欢上你了，朴灿烈。”  
  
“……”  
  
“我还是那句话，我们结束合同吧。”边伯贤说，“那个视频你随便发吧，我不在乎了。”  
  
说完，他偏过头抱着胳膊不再多说一句话。  
  
“不可能。”朴灿烈撂下这一句话下车。  
  
摔门声震得边伯贤耳朵发懵，边伯贤一愣顿时觉得有些不对劲儿，他连忙开门却发现已经被朴灿烈反锁了门。  
  
朴灿烈绕了一圈上坐入驾驶座中，他打开车灯开出停车场内。  
  
“你带我去哪？”边伯贤坐直了身子，双手攀在驾驶座上紧紧握着。  
  
“能带你去哪，回家。”  
  
……  
  
边伯贤静坐在后座上头靠着椅背看着窗外的景象，这个时候街边的小贩已经出摊了，下班回家的几个朋友集中在一起吃顿饭也是开心至极。  
  
车子左转进入地下车库中，周围逐渐变得漆黑。  
  
边伯贤跟在朴灿烈身后一同回家，他悄默默的打量着朴灿烈的情绪，实在是不知道这人想干什么。  
  
朴灿烈进入房间待边伯贤关上门之后，他反身将边伯贤强压在门上禁锢在怀里，他凑上前想要去吻边伯贤的唇，不过边伯贤偏过头避开了他。  
  
“怎么？嫌我脏？”朴灿烈用手指掐着他的下巴，迫使他看过来，“嫌脏就用你的口水帮我涮干净。”  
  
边伯贤盯着朴灿烈看了许久，他猛的搂过朴灿烈的脖子，牙齿嗑在了他的唇上，他张开口含住朴灿烈唇，用舌头帮朴灿烈清理。  
  
朴灿烈紧紧揽着边伯贤的腰，将人禁锢在自己怀中，手也不安分的附在他的臀部揉捏，擦枪走火的，朴灿烈直接将人抱回到了床上。  
  
他三两下剥了边伯贤的衣服将人压在身下。  
  
他将润滑剂抹在身后，盯着面红的边伯贤。早在车里表白的时候，朴灿烈便想将边伯贤压在身下在他的身体里狠狠地进出。  
  
莫名奇妙的占有欲直逼他的下身。  
  
他狠狠的顶着边伯贤的最深处。  
  
他拉着边伯贤的胳膊放在自己的肩膀上，“搂紧了。”  
  
他抱着边伯贤的腰，下巴抵在边伯贤的肩膀上狠狠进出。  
  
朴灿烈偏过头在他脖颈上种下草莓，他大口吸吮着。  
  
“你要把我吃进肚里？”边伯贤疼的骂他。  
  
“不知道…”朴灿烈用舌尖舔他的脖子，“就是想要你。”  
  
“切。”边伯贤轻笑一声，带着情欲的声音在朴灿烈耳边道：“那就做吧。”  
  
“别拔出来。”边伯贤侧身躺在床上，“我要睡了，你别拔出来。”  
  
“嗯。”朴灿烈向前靠了靠惹得边伯贤娇哼一声，搂紧边伯贤的腰听着旁边人均匀的呼吸，他却罕见的失眠了。  
  
一是下面那东西身处的地方又紧又热的，实在是令人难以入睡。  
  
二是因为边伯贤忽然的表白。  
  
有些难以拒绝……  
  
其实那晚的视频，朴灿烈从来没有备份过，边伯贤那天已经删除的便是独一份。他借着视频以此威胁边伯贤不许离开，却没想过边伯贤真的不在乎那东西了。  
  
边伯贤起床以后身旁已经没了人影，他身后含了一晚总觉得里面还有东西。  
  
不过朴灿烈早上的时候已经帮他清理干净又上了药，他起身换了身衣服，又无所事事的躺在床上。  
  
他瞧着自己平坦的腹部，忽然有一个奇怪的想法。他们做了这么多次，内射进了很多种子。如果这肚子里面真要能多个娃娃，他倒是不用这么费尽心思与那群人争人了。  
  
昨晚在酒吧里到底还是在赌。  
  
赌他的眼泪能不能撼动朴灿烈。  
  
因为昨晚朴灿烈的离开罗斯也没了多少性质，今天特地打了个问候电话。  
  
“怎么回事啊你？”罗斯语气里带着嫌弃，“说好的不带边伯贤，带了你又把持不住。”  
  
“是个意外。”朴灿烈捏了捏鼻梁。  
  
“你俩处了挺长时间吧？”  
  
“一个多月。”朴灿烈算了算，其实不算太长时间。  
  
“挺长了。”罗斯说，“我看你对他挺不错的。”  
  
“是嘛……”朴灿烈倒是没发现。  
  
办公室门被人敲响，朴灿烈先挂断电话沉声道：“进。”  
  
“朴总。”助理打开门手里还抱了束玫瑰花。  
  
朴灿烈见状蹙眉，“你抱着花到我办公室干什么？”  
  
“因为这花不是我的。”助理讪笑着将花束放在朴灿烈办公桌上后便小跑出去。  
  
朴灿烈拿过最顶端的卡片，眉头瞬间被展平。  
  
卡片上只有一个署名，无其他多余的话。  
  
朴灿烈实在是对边伯贤捉摸不透。  
  
昨晚还吵着要分开，今天却订了这么一大束的玫瑰。  
  
他犹豫了一会儿，将卡片放进抽屉里。  
  
将近下班的时间，整个公司便可以看到他们的总裁朴灿烈抱着一束玫瑰花早退，嘴角微微勾起，心情颇好。  
  



End file.
